


Memoriae

by Leah_Chopin



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Chopin/pseuds/Leah_Chopin
Summary: Duomo di Firenze, 26 Aprile 1478, poco prima di mezzogiorno... Quella era la prima volta che vedevo Firenze. Avevo poco più di diciassette anni, ero appena diventato Cardinale. Sentivo un senso d'inquietudine avvicinarsi, ma mai avrei potuto immaginare che quel meraviglioso giorno si sarebbe potuto trasformare in una tragedia.
Relationships: Raffaele Riario / Cesare Borgia





	Memoriae

**C Λ Я C Ԑ Я Ԑ S**   
_Dai Diari di Raffaele Riario_

  
  
Duomo di Firenze, 26 Aprile 1478, poco prima di mezzogiorno. Quella era la prima volta che vedevo Firenze. Avevo poco più di diciassette anni, ero appena diventato Cardinale e a Firenze fu organizzata una messa in mio onore per la Santa Pasqua per cui, in quell'occasione, mi recai in città col cuore traboccante di gioia. Sentivo crescere in me un'emozione tale da rendermi persino nervoso dinanzi a Dio, e come nipote del pontefice, Papa Sisto IV, non potevo deludere coloro che da me in quel momento s'aspettavano grandi cose!  
  
Furono i Medici ad occuparsi dei preparativi. Avevo sentito parlare di loro in modo alquanto confuso, poichè le opinioni su quella famiglia cambiavano da persona a persona e di chiarezza, credetemi, non ve n'era molta. Tuttavia, seppur da molti non fossero ben visti, per me erano sicuramente stati in grado di dimostrare tutto il valore delle loro virtù, cosa che rendeva certamente meno spiacevoli i magheggi dei quali si discuteva spesso e volentieri tra le fila del Papato.  
Avevano non solo uno spiccato buon gusto per l'arte, cosa che mi rendeva ancora più eccitato, ma erano anche stati capaci di organizzare una messa di tale magnificenza che una volta sull'altare non riuscii davvero a frenare le lacrime di commozione!  
  
Sentivo che tutto andava troppo bene, l'atmosfera era surreale, dentro di me percepivo la minaccia avanzare, per quanto la mia infante ingenuità m'impediva di ascoltare il mio istinto, per dar retta solo ed esclusivamente al mio cuore. Durante il viaggio c'erano state delle tensioni palpabili, dai Medici non avvertivo nulla di assurdo, ma ciò che potevo invece leggere sul volto di mio Zio prima della partenza m'aveva nettamente preoccupato, seppur mai avrei immaginato la gravità della situazione, mai la mia mente avrebbe tollerato simili fantasie.  
Prima della messa avevo avuto modo di congratularmi con messer Lorenzo e messer Giuliano, che per la prima volta si mostravano insieme ai miei occhi, in seguito ad un malessere del fratello minore che era perdurato anche durante la sera precedente, cosa che gli aveva impedito di partecipare al banchetto che s'era tenuto nella dimora medicea. Ad ogni modo la loro gentilezza era sconvolgente, non credevo che potessero esistere uomini di così tale umiltà, ed al contempo dotati d'una meravigliosa eleganza che li rendeva affascinanti sotto ogni punto di vista, Regali nel verso più nobile del termine.  
  
Il sorriso sembrava non voler abbandonare le mie labbra. Ero entusiasta all'idea di prender parte ai festeggiamenti Pasquali, ed ero così tremendamente curioso d'ammirare quali opere d'arte possedessero! Dopotutto io, da amante dell'arte, non potevo certo non esaltarmi dinanzi ad un tale invito!  
  
Questi pensieri stentavano ad abbandonarmi nel corso delle celebrazioni, e li avevo impressi dentro di me anche quando, raggiunta l'eucaristia, mi accingevo a benedire l'ostia per i presenti. Il popolo s'inginocchiò, i loro volti s'abbassarono ed io feci altrettanto, scivolando in avanti con la testa, i boccoli biondi che ricadevano in petto, soffici, mentre potevo sentire addirittura il mio cuore rintoccare in petto in quel frangente tanto prezioso. Una volta abbassata la guardia era tutto più semplice.

_**Angele Dei** , qui custos es mei,  
me tibi commìssum pietàte supèrna  
illùmina, custodi, rege et guberna.  
Amen_

  
  
Non riuscii a comprendere quel che accadde. Fu tutto talmente rapido e traumatico da abbattermi nell'arco di pochissimi istanti. Quello che consideravo un luogo consacrato dalla parola del Signore, casa di Dio sceso in terra, si trasformò in poco tempo nella sede d'una carneficina, un evento tale da segnarmi nel profondo, e che tutt'oggi non riesco a rimuovere, né a cancellare in minima parte.  
Ebbi giusto il tempo di alzare lo sguardo che assistetti al primo attacco, contro Lorenzo, che fu salvo forse per miracolo. L'uomo che lo attaccò, ma che non seppi riconoscere in viso, lo colpì al collo di striscio, poichè Lorenzo s'era voltato appena in tempo, richiamato dall'urlo allarmato del fratello.  
Fu a quest'ultimo, tuttavia, che non venne risparmiata la vita. La scena che si presentò dinanzi ai miei occhi mi sconvolse. Giuliano fu accoltellato in pieno petto, solo l'inizio della fine. Un forte getto cremisi uscì dalla ferita, ed in seguito a quella gli aguzzini s'abbatterono su di lui come animali, una pugnalata in seguito all'altra, rapide, voraci, agghiaccianti, tali da martirizzarlo in un'uccisione tanto orribile quanto spietata. Si concentrarono su di lui così ardentemente che questo diede al maggiore il tempo di sfuggirgli.  
Le urla di Lorenzo mi straziarono l'anima. Lo vidi fuggire, mi precipitai verso di lui, volevo accertarmi che stesse bene, volevo confortarlo, aiutarlo come m'era concesso, ma qualcuno mi bloccò per il braccio strattonandomi di malo modo. Non ebbi neanche il coraggio di guardare in viso colui che tentava inutilmente di tenermi fermo.  
  
 _« Eminenza! Calmatevi! E' pericoloso! Non potete andare di là! »_  
  
Urlai, mi dimenai quando altre braccia mi strinsero per la vita trascinandomi indietro, sapevo bene che non erano al sicuro lì, quel senso di terrore m'invadeva sempre più a fondo man mano che il tempo avanzava. Il panico m'aveva scosso a tal punto da rendere le mie azioni completamente prive di logica. Non riuscivo neanche a piangere, avevo solo la morte nel cuore, sentivo il ghiaccio impossessarsi delle mie viscere, il cuore in gola mi dava un senso di soffocamento così forte da farmi annaspare come un pazzo.  
  
 _« Aiutateli! Fateli fuggire! »_  
  
La mia voce straziata era talmente bassa da risultare appena un soffio in quell'immensa cattedrale. In molti mi guardavano perplessi, ma non riuscivo a comprendere il motivo di tali sguardi fermi, vitrei, come se di fatto, a loro, non gliene importasse nulla di quell'avvento. Non ero a conoscenza della verità. Nessuno me ne aveva mai parlato, nessuno mi aveva mai interpellato o accennato anche solo il fatto...tutto ciò che portavo dentro di me era un pessimo presagio, un disagio appena accennato nello stomaco, ma niente che avesse a che fare con tutto quello, nulla che mi desse anche soltanto un indizio che in quella tragedia i responsabili eravamo in parte anche noi, ed il mio Prozio in particolar modo. Mi trattennero, mi impedirono di raggiungere la famiglia. La mia preoccupazione e la mia ignoranza andavano ormai di pari passo, temevo per la mia vita e per quella di coloro che m'erano accanto, ma non comprendevo il fatto che i carnefici erano perfettamente d'accordo con chi invece cercava di trascinarmi così prepotentemente fuori dalla Chiesa. Quella vita che sino a quel momento m'era sembrata tanto rosea andava pian piano sfumando in un denso rosso che a macchie s'spandeva nella mia mente.  
Immaginatevelo ora! Un diciassettenne obbligato ad assistere ad una tale strage nel luogo che riteneva forse più sicuro a questo mondo, deluso dalla Chiesa, dall'umanità, e deluso da Dio stesso che aveva lasciato che una simile tragedia avvenisse, senza fare nulla per fermarla. La consapevolezza che c'entrasse la mia famiglia mi fa vergognare tutt'oggi...non riesco davvero a pensarci!  
Ma il fatto che non sapessi nulla allora, che fossi completamente innocente, mi salvò da un destino ancor più crudele.  
Tutti i Pazzi vennero catturati e giustiziati, i loro corpi impiccati nel loggiato di Palazzo Vecchio vennero dipinti dritti sui muri, la loro congiura sprofondò nelle più profonde viscere dell'inferno, Salviati stesso, di cui mi fidavo ciecamente, era tra le loro fila e molti dei cospiratori vennero a loro volta catturati ed interrogati. Io non fui da meno.

_**Rèquiem** aetèrnam dona eis, Domine,  
et lux perpètua lùceat eis.  
Requiéscant in pace.  
Amen_

  
  
Mi imprigionarono e mi tennero come ostaggio, una mossa astuta affinchè il Papa si preoccupasse di recuperare il suo amatissimo nipote. Denudato d'ogni abito fui rinchiuso in una cella scura, privata d'ogni fonte di luce che non provenisse da un'esile feritoia che permetteva appena all'aria d'uscire ed entrare. Quella era la mia sola fonte di luce. Per mia fortuna era primavera, ed in Toscana, in quel periodo, il clima era mite e piacevole, e lì dentro non rischiai di morire congelato, o cotto, per quanto più d'una volta ho creduto e temuto di morire asfissiato dall'acre odore dei miei stessi escrementi.  
Mi sentivo in trappola senza capire come v'ero caduto.

**_Kyrie_ ** _, elèison - Kyrie elèison  
Christe, elèison - Christe elèison  
Kyrie, elèison - Kyrie elèison  
Christe, àudi nos - Christe, àudi nos_

  
  
Non so quanti giorni stetti lì dentro, eppure il tempo sembrava non passare mai. Le torture a cui mi sottoposero furono delle più scontate, oserei dire. La mia pelle fu dilaniata dalla frusta, ma il mio orgoglio fu reso tale da abbassarmi la reputazione sin sotto terra. Più d'una volta infatti la mia giovane carne fu resa oggetto di violenze sessuali che mai prima d'allora avrei potuto neanche immaginare. Mentre la mia schiena veniva squartata, il mio orgoglio veniva spezzato, stuprato e portato alla soglia d'un piacere amaro, che nulla ha a che fare con ciò che invece realmente vien descritto. Se davvero quello è ciò che si prova ad essere schiavi della lussuria, ebbene quest'ultima davvero non mi spaventa. Non erano tanto le ferite del mio corpo ad intimorirmi, no...erano quelle dell'anima a logorarmi, a rendermi un misero fantoccio nelle mani degli aguzzini. Non m'importava che prendessero le mie spoglie mortali, avevo bisogno di implorare il perdono del Signore, ma avevo la testa tanto vuota da non riuscire nemmeno a ragionare.  
Provo tutt'oggi ribrezzo anche nell'essere solamente sfiorato da mani di cui non mi fido. Il mio problema, ora, è riuscire a fidarmi davvero di qualcuno.

**_Agnus Dei_ ** _, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
Crimina tollis, aspera molis, Agnus honoris,  
Miserere nobis.  
Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
Vulnera sanas, ardua planas, Agnus amoris,  
Miserere nobis.  
Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccata mundi,  
Sordida mundas, cuncta foecundas, Agnus odoris,  
Dona nobis pacem_

  
  
Venni rilasciato qualche tempo dopo, una volta confermata la mia totale innocenza, e mi fu data l'opportunità di raggiungere nuovamente Roma. Gli anni passarono, i miei rapporti con i Medici furono traballanti fino a quando non ebbi la possibilità di riappacificarmi con messer Lorenzo, e nonostante tutto nutro ancora un terribile senso di colpa e ribrezzo nel mio cuore, pur consapevole d'essere io stesso una vittima della congiura.  
Ancora lo posso sentire, quel giorno da incubo che preme sulle mie spalle. Posso sentire le urla straziate, il panico, posso vedere il sangue , percepire la pelle aperta dalla frusta, il mio corpo penetrato da un maiale, la mente vuota invocare il Signore con l'unica cosa che allora m'era rimasta per calmare la rabbia, l'impotenza, la solitudine e l'angoscia...la preghiera. Ed anche quella, oggi, non è che un vago ricordo consolatorio, perchè di fatto la mia fede s'è spezzata, ed io non sono più lo stesso.

**_Pàter nòster_ ** _, qui es in caelis,  
sanctificètur nomen tùum, advèniat regnum tùum,  
fiat volùntas tua sìcut in caelo et in terra;  
panem nostrum cotidiànum dà nobis hòdie,  
et dimìtte nobis dèbita nostra  
sìcut et nos dimìttimus debitòribus nostris,  
et ne nos indùcas in tentatiònem,  
sed lìbera nos a malo.  
 **Amen**_

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Comincio col ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno letto questa fanfiction.   
Specifico che non so se i fatti storici siano o meno precisi, mi sono presa un po' di licenze poetiche e questo mi ha portata a concentrarmi molto più sui sentimenti di Raffaele che sul contesto.  
Raffaele è tra i miei personaggi preferiti di Cesare, forse il primo tra loro, lo trovo un elemento particolarmente interessante ed ho quindi deciso di dargli un po' di luce.  
Detto questo, mi auguro che continuiate a seguirmi nelle mie pubblicazioni!


End file.
